The present invention relates to a new and improved strap and a method of using the strap to treat a patient.
A known strap for use in treating a patient includes a layer of foam which is connected with a layer of fabric. When the strap is to be utilized to treat a patient, the layer of foam is placed in engagement with the skin of the patient and the strap is wrapped around a portion of the patient. Known straps which may be utilized for treating a patient are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,154 and 5,036,838.